


Mystery Blue

by Teddy1008



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Flashbacks, Fluff, Harry is innocent, Louis is a vampire, Louis is really mysterious, Louis keeps popping up in Harry's life, M/M, Mentions of Death, More tags to be added, Read at Your Own Risk, THERE MAY BE TRIGGERS, larry stylinson - Freeform, vampire larry stylinson fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: When eighteen year old Harry Styles’ mind is flooded with dreams and memories of a feathery-haired boy with the deepest blue eyes he’s ever seen in his entire life, he is determined to find him. He KNOWS that the boy is important. Harry just never expected to meet the mystery boy behind a bar at 1 o’clock AM, biting a girl’s neck, blood trickling down his sharp jaw. Vampire Larry Stylinson fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got another story for y'all! Enjoy, and please comment! :) Love you all <3

_“Ow!”_

_“You okay, Haz?”_

_“Yeah, I’m good,” Harry said with a grin. “I’m so clumsy, aren’t I?” He laughed._

_The blue-eyed boy grinned. “Definitely. Even more than me, actually, which is pretty hard to do. Even Maxem said I was the clumsiest out of all of us.”_

_Harry laughed again. “Well, you’re going to have fun catching me whenever I fall or trip,’ he teased._

_The boy’s face turned serious, and he said, “I’ll always be there to catch you.”_

There was a flash, and the scene changed. Harry groaned and rolled over in his sleep, not quite awake yet.

_“I’M COMING AFTER YOU! You know you can’t outrun me!”_

_Harry giggled as he ran, curls flopping. They were in a field of flowers, with the boy running behind him and Harry racing as fast as he could._

_Harry looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see that the blue-eyed boy was nowhere to be seen. “Too fast for you?” he called to nowhere in particular with a smirk. “Maybe I should slow down for—oof!”_

_He ran into a hard body and fell back from the force. Thin and gentle hands caught him with ease, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Nope,” the boy said after they parted for breath. “Not too fast.”_

_Harry pouted._

_The boy laughed and kissed his pout, saying, “You’re adorable.”_

_“So are you,” Harry said with a grin, dimples popping in his cheeks adorably. “You’re like a big teddy bear.” He hugged the feathery-haired boy affectionately._

_“A teddy bear?!” the boy spluttered. “Oh, I’ll show you how scary I am, Styles!”_

_Harry squealed as his ribs were attacked with tickles. “S-stop!” he laughed, rolling around. He managed to wriggle out of the boy’s grasp and started to run again, calling, “I’ll beat you this time!”_

The scene changed again, making Harry roll over once more, just enough that his arm and leg dangled off of his bed. His toe brushed the floor, but it wasn’t enough to wake him up.

_Harry flushed the toilet and washed his hands, rolling up his pajama sleeves so water wouldn’t get on them. Thirsty, he decided to go into the kitchen for a cup of water._

_He passed by a room with pictures and papers plastered on the walls._

_‘Vampire Sighted?’_

_‘Unknown Living Creature Seen!’_

_‘Girl Found Dead With a Bite Mark on Her Throat!’_

_Harry hesitantly entered the room, curious. He walked around, noting that everything was dusty, as if no one had entered this room in a long time. He let the tip of his fingers brush the dust off of a photo inside a golden frame. It was a picture of a flower – a daisy – perched lightly on the ear of a young boy._

_“Harry?”_

_Harry jumped and spun around, eyes wide. The boy with blue eyes stepped in, an unreadable look on his face. “S-sorry,” Harry stumbled over his words, hands sweating as he quickly put down the picture. “I didn’t mean to come in. I woke up and was going to go down to the kitchen for some water.”_

_The boy didn’t reply, just simply walked over and picked up the picture Harry had been looking at._

_“Sorry,” Harry apologized awkwardly again._

_The boy smiled when he saw the picture. “This was when I was four,” he recalled with a fond look on his face. “My mum took this picture for me. I put flowers behind my ears, made daisy chains, and I even drew flowers and picked flowers every day. I used to think it made me pretty.”_

_Harry frowned and gazed at the boy. “You_ are _pretty. You’re beautiful.”_

_The other boy laughed, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “Thanks, love, but I’m not pretty.”_

_Harry didn’t know what to say to that._

_The following night, curiosity overwhelmed Harry and he hesitantly crept back into the room filled with pictures and newspaper articles._

_This time, however, the feathery-haired boy was in the room on a rocking chair in the corner and holding something. It looked like a photo encased inside of a glistening silver frame._

_As Harry neared, he realized the boy was clutching the photo in his hands tightly and crying, tears trickling down his pretty face._

_The boy looked up and Harry froze. “Uh, sorry,” he stammered. “I probably shouldn’t have come back in here, I just—”_

_“Come sit, Haz.” The boy patted his lap and Harry clambered on, shifting to get comfortable._

_They sat in silence for a few moments, rocking on the old rocking chair and listening to its consistent squeaks. It was the boy who finally broke the silence._

_“You know, my sister was only fifteen when she died.”_

_Harry clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything. He just let out a quiet hum to let the boy know he was listening._

_“Guess who killed her?”_

_Harry peered up, green eyes meeting blue, and tilted his head as if saying ‘who?’_

_“Me,” the boy said, blue eyes filled with a mixture of anger, sorrow, grief, and frustration. “I killed her. Of course, I didn’t mean to, I lost control. She knew what I was, and I had been driven with a stake through my heart and lost a lot of blood. She insisted I drink her blood to heal, and I was just arguing that I would drink animal blood at night. We both knew that human blood makes my kind heal more quickly than animal blood. No matter how many times I declined, she argued back, finally threatening to cut herself with a knife to make herself bleed and just feed it to me when I was drooling for it and almost dead. I knew that she wasn’t kidding, and she would cut herself. But humans can’t heal quickly, and I never wanted her to be hurting.”_

_Harry was immensely interested in the story now, listening attentively._

_“So I thought, ‘just one bite. One bite, one little suckle won’t hurt. Just enough for me to gain strength to go out hunting for deer or something’. So I bit down on her, and she let out this sound of pain and I heard it clearly, but her blood was flooding my mouth. I hadn’t tasted human blood in so long – the last time had been maybe a century before? I savored the flavor, and kept drinking. It’s like that feeling when you’re a little baby, and your mum gives you chocolate for the first time and that sweet flavor melts in your mouth and makes you feel like you’re in heaven, you know? It was addicting. I couldn’t stop. I felt her squirming in pain, and I never let go. Not once.”_

_The boy sighed, pain flashing in his eyes. “In the morning I woke up, and I found her on the ground, her body gray and ashen, completely drained of blood.” He looked down at Harry, whose eyes were wide and mouth open. “Don’t you get it, Haz? I’m a monster. I kill and destroy, I’m not meant to love. You should leave while you have the chance. I don’t want to hurt you, ever.”_

_They both sat still for a moment, so still that people might’ve thought that they were both statues. Then Harry spoke._

_“No.”_

_“What?” The boy blinked._

_“I’m not leaving you,” Harry said, eyes flashing stubbornly._

_“I’m a murderer,” the boy said, sounding remorseful. His voice cracking, he said, “I killed my own sister. Isn’t that enough to ward you off?”_

_“You’re not a murderer,” Harry said. “You just made a mistake.”_

_“A mistake?!” the boy scoffed. “I don’t understand. I killed her; how is killing someone a mere mistake?”_

_“Did you want to kill her?”_

_“No, but—”_

_“Then you’re not a murderer,” Harry insisted. “Now stop being dumb and just kiss me, you fool.”_

_The boy broke into a small grin and said, “As you wish.”_

_When they both broke off, smiling, Harry said softly, “I’m never leaving you, no matter what happens. When I’m with you, I’ll never be lost. You’re the golden compass to my sailing ship.” He smiled sweetly._

Harry woke up, sweating and panting. He peered at the clock blearily.

5:00 AM.

Groaning, he slumped back into bed and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**********

Work was tough.

He was exhausted from the many series of dreams he’d had, which resulted in no work being completed, which resulted in an angry boss.

Not to mention, his boyfriend had texted him at 8:00 AM, saying that they needed to talk.

Whatever it was, Harry doubted it would end well.

Sure enough, at 1:00 AM, Harry stumbled out of the bar, feeling nothing but sorrow and grief one hour after his boyfriend had left. He scowled and kicked a pebble onto the road.

 _Stupid Dylan_ , he grumbled in his head. He let his mind replay what had happened inside the bar for the 50th time.

_“Harry, I’m sorry, alright?”_

_“No, you’re not sorry,” Harry tried. “Dee, you can’t just do this.”_

_His murky hazel eyes fell to the floor, not able to meet Harry in the eyes. “I just don’t think I can do this anymore, you know?”_

_Harry was silent._

_“I’m not_ meant _to be in this kind of lifestyle!” Dylan said harshly, eyes flashing with fire when Harry didn’t say anything. “I never wanted this, okay? I hate this lifestyle. I don’t even know why I first went on that group chat meant for sex. I was feeling horny or something.”_

_Harry stepped back, hurt. “I’m not just all about sex, you know.”_

_Dylan just shook his head. “I’m sorry, Harry, but I’m leaving now. Take care of yourself, yeah?”_

_And he was gone._

Harry felt a tear trickle past his cheek.

_BLAAAAAAMM!_

Harry jumped, and the next thing he knew he was on the pavement, on his backside, shocked.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, dude?” the man in the car shouted. “I ALMOST HIT YOU!”

“I-I … sorry,” Harry stammered before he ran. He considered entering the bar again, but he really didn’t want to be pestered by Niall, the owner of the bar. He’d just try and convince Harry to forget about Dylan.

_“Harry, come on,” Niall said, taking a sip of his beer. “It was going to happen anyway.”_

_“He left,” Harry said brokenly._

_“You’ll find someone better,” Niall coaxed. “It’s okay, just drink your beer and everything will be better.”_

_“That’s not how the world works, Niall,” Harry said darkly before he stormed out of the bar, knocking his mug of beer over by accident. He didn’t bother apologizing._

Harry walked right into the wall, and grimaced from the pain. He really should just go home and prevent any more accidents from happening. He glanced around, trying to figure out where he was. In his daze, he had been walking without knowing where he was heading. He finally managed to figure out where he was – behind the bar. At least people rarely came here, which meant that he was going to be alone here.

_Snap!_

Harry froze. _That was odd,_ he thought. People rarely did come here, and for a good reason. It was known to be shady behind buildings, especially in the night, which was great especially since Harry was currently weaponless, mind hazy from alcohol, and grief running through his veins.

This would totally end well.

“Who’s there?” he called out, and was annoyed at himself when he found his voice quivering.

He heard breathing, but he couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. He hesitated before stepping toward the direction where the breathing sound seemed to be the loudest.

He froze when he saw the sight in front of him.

He could only see the back, but he could tell that it was a boy.

A boy latched onto the neck of a girl who seemed to be unconscious.

Harry couldn’t help but gasp, shivers running up his spine. His instincts screamed at him to run, but he was frozen in fear. He stepped back, legs shaking as if they were jello.

_Snap!_

He froze once more, cursing his bad luck. He had stepped on a dead twig, failing in remaining silent and not giving his position away. _It’s okay, they’re probably just making out or something. You’ll be fine_ , he tried to soothe himself.

The boy turned around.

Blood dripped from his chin to the ground as the boy dropped the girl. She fell to the ground, limp like a doll.

Harry swallowed.

_Or not._

The boy began to advance on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please comment, tell me what you thought and check out my other stories! Ideas are always welcome :)
> 
> Contact me at:
> 
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Fanfiction: teddy1008


End file.
